Rain Storm
by ShadowxCatx666
Summary: Isabella goes to Italy to stop Edward. On temporary hiatus.
1. An angel's tale

Prologue

3rd person pov

In a dreary wet town a house stood empty. The residents up and left. The Swans thought it best not to sell up due to good friends. Charlie Swan was a well respected man. He led the police force in the right way and was a good father. He couldn't look after his daughter and work so he retired. He still leads the police in Forks but he no longer does active work.

Now living with friends on La Push he spends more time fishing and helping the people. His daughter was another story. She stayed out of the human world. She shied away from friends and isolated herself from the people she grew up with. With her feet fully planted in the supernatural world was a soothing blanket. One thing she was adamant about was returning the favour to the two people she once trusted more than anything.

Isabella Swan couldn't live with her father on the rez. But she wasn't living in Forks either. She was living on what they called no man's land. Being between Forks and La Push suited her as the wolf pack could see her and not worry about vampires being on their land. Charlie and Isabella were closer than ever. James and his coven would come and go as they still fed from humans. The pack don't mind due to the fact they hunted criminals, rapists, murderers, etc. in James' words they were ridding the world of scum.

The other vampire hunted in the woods so Isabella was never alone. She lived life to the full. One day she was on her own as the pack had a party for the kids. The vampires were out hunting except for one who was heading back to the house. They saw Isabella being dragged out of the house and shoved into a car.

"You started this mess so you are going to fix it." The words were growled through clenched teeth.

"I'll go to Italy just to get what I want. The Volturi don't frighten me so you want get what you want. Jasper will hate you for this." Isabella's words to the vampire made her guardian smile with pride and the answer gleamed in the gold eyes watching her.

AN sorry for starting a new story but i am re doing Volturi Tigrin from where i have left off. Hope this one is ok as i am doing it from different points of the story on paper. hope it makes sense.

Question:

who is the mystery vampire and what is the purpose of being in the forset?

what is their diet or are they really vegetarian?


	2. Wasn't me

Aro pov

When Edward Cullen came to us demanding we kill him I turned him away. Something just didn't seem right. "Felix, Demetri and Jane"

"Yes master." Jane spoke for a lot of people but she was the youngest when turned.

Sitting up straight I looked to them. "I need you to take the jet and retrieve all of the Cullens. They are in Denali but they have to be here."

"Master wouldn't it be quicker to run?" Jane stepped forward as she spoke. She hated getting dirty for others. "I mean if you wanted them here so soon."

Nodding my head I smiled. "It would be up to you how you got there."

Yes master. We will leave now." Once they left the room Caius looked to me.

"Alec could you let me know when Edward tries anything."

"Yes master."

Once the room was empty Caius couldn't keep quiet. "What did you see Aro?"

"Something isn't right." I looked at my brothers as they frowned at my words. "It's like something is missing."

Marcus spoke up shocking me and Caius. "He claims her as his mate."

"Soon. We will find out the truth soon. I think we will be meeting her sooner than she wanted." I told my brothers.

Caius frowned as she turned to face me fully. "She is going to come here? That is suicide Aro. She can't be that stupid."

Nodding my head in agreement I raised an eyebrow at him. "If she is what she seems maybe she just wants to be free from Edward so she can move on."

"If that were the case why didn't she just ring him."

"I don't know Marcus. She was only a glimpse in his head." Frowning I turned back to the room. "Lets just wait and see what Edward does."

"Masters the Cullens will be here soon."

"Thank you Alec."

"If that is all I'll get back to Edward." Alec was loyal to us and always will be. He always did what was right.

"Nothing else for now Alec. Just stay on Edward and tell your sister to ring us instead." Nodding his head he ran off.

_Three hours later._

_Aro's study_

I was in my study reading when Sulpica came in with my sister. Didyme was younger than me but we were really close. Everyone outside of the castle believe I killed her for greed. She hides to keep the rumour going. "Brother is it ok if I stay with you in throne room? I will stay close to you at all times. The girl will be here soon and I want to see her."

I wasn't given a chance to answer. "Me and Athena will be there Aro so even if anything happens Didyme will be protected."

Raising an eyebrow in question I looked at them. "You planned this. You little sneak." Smirking I turned to my sister. "Stay between me and Marcus. It might settle him knowing that you are besides him."

"Yes master." Her playful smile made me warm and return the smile. "Anything else master?"

"Get out before I change my mind little hellcat." She laughed as she headed to the door.

"By the way the Cullens are here."

Sulpica laughed at my shock. "She sure knows what buttons to press with you Aro." She kissed my cheek and went to follow my sister out. "I wouldn't be too long as Caius wants to kill someone. In his eyes the Cullens will do."

"Thanks Sulpica. I get the feeling everything is going to change." She smiled at me knowingly.

"That is because it is little brother." She left me alone to my thoughts.

Getting up I headed to the throne room. Everything was moving so fast. I didn't know if I was coming or going. My sisters always managed to keep me on my toes. My brothers seemed to side with their mates. Caius was the worst when he had set a plan in motion. He was the strategy man for fights. Marcus was the quiet one. He planned through bonds. It helped when vampires came or when we were going to feed.

I needed them both now with the present Cullen situation. One way or another Isabella Swan will be here. Alice will make sure of that to save her precious brother Edward.


	3. As hard as it gets

**A n **the pairing will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. Hope I don't disappoint anyone.

Sulpica pov

After leaving Aro I went to hunt down my baby sister. Aro was right about the changes. His mate was so close but still out of reach. As was my mate. I had a feeling Aro would have to share his mate but that wouldn't matter. Walking into the throne room I kissed my brothers on the cheek. Marcus was acting bored and Caius was thinking about killing someone.

"Sister where's Aro?" Caius turned to me.

"I'm here." Aro stood at his throne and looked at the Cullens. The frown on his face showed his displeasure of those missing. "Where is your daughter and her mate?"

Carlisle looked to his mate. "Alice disappeared a few days ago. We don't know where she is."

"And her mate?" Aro cocked his head to the side a little.

"He left not long after we moved." Esme held her mates had. Anger was shining in her eyes and laced her words. "Alice caught him cheating on her."

"When did he cheat?" Athena gave them a curious look. She knew the Whitlock coven.

Esme turned to Carlisle but answered. "Before we moved. It was part of the reason for the move."

Aro took over again. "What do you know about a human with knowledge of us?"

Rose was the one to scowl this time. "I knew that bitch would get us killed."

Emmett looked at her unsure. "Rose this isn't her fault. She is innocent in this."

"Innocent?" Rose shouted at him. "What did she do? Sleep with you too? That slut tore this family apart by just breathing."

"Since when did you become a cold hearted bitch?" Emmett growled. I looked to Marcus and he shook his head. My thoughts were right. "I never touched Isabella like that and neither did Jasper. Not at the time we were still there anyway."

"How would you know?" Rose growled.

"You're calling Alice a liar?" Esme hissed.

"I would know because I examined her." Emmett turned to his family. "She was a virgin when we left."

"Alice was lying Esme." Carlisle told his mate. "I was there when Emmett examined her. I was tending to her wounds."

Esme turned on her mate. "If she got hurt after dumping our son that is her fault. After everything we did for her."

"She's such an ungrateful bitch." The words were hissed out of Rose's mouth. "She got what she deserved. No – one treats my fam – "

"She didn't."

The words broke through the rant. Thank god as I was getting pissed off with the bad mouthing of this human. She wasn't able to defend herself. I hope she is here soon. "What?" Rose looked at her husband shocked.

Emmett took an unneeded breath. "She didn't." The love for the human girl poured from the words. Everyone could tell he loved her. Even Carlisle's eyes shone when she was mentioned. "Isabella Swan's only crime is her unconditional love for us. Even you Rosalie. Although I don't know why as you made it clear you were jealous of her. The hate was so obvious that even blind men can see and taste it."

Carlisle took over from Emmett. "Her wounds weren't normal. She was attacked viciously. She had been used as a punch bag and it wasn't the first time. There was only one reason I willingly agreed to move." The venom in his eyes shone like tears held back by a dam. "I thought you would understand Rose after what killed you. Maybe I was wrong to change you. All I have had is pain and heartache. All any of you care about is yourselves. Your hate for humans is wrong. A vampire who hates humans shouldn't be."

"Did you forget we were human before our change? I live the way I do because I don't care as long as I have fun." Emmett smiled and his face lit up. "I'm a vampire. So what. I can't have kids? Who cares. Being a vampire didn't change that. I feed on blood. Do I care? No. does Isabella care? Hell no. to her us feeding on blood is like her eating meat." Emmett looked to Carlisle. "I miss her."

"Me too Emmett." Carlisle smiled sadly.

Alec came in and went straight to Aro. He placed his hand on the back of Aro's hand. The angry hiss was the tell-tale sign that he was pissed. "Renata take the guard with you and keep the Cullens in a room close by. Felix go with Alec and bring them back here. Don't harm anyone."

Once the room was emptied Caius looked to our brother. "What has that _boy _done know?"

"He was going to show himself to the city." Aro was never pissed like this if ever. This was really bad as all the humans would have been killed. We all love the people here. "He was stopped."

"She is here." Our baby sister whispered. "The girl is so very close."

"Who stopped the annoying brat?" Athena growled.

My sister didn't like people being played with. Edward was going to find that out the hard way. Alice will be going down with him.


	4. Eyes aren't doors to the soul

Bella pov

Pushing at the hard cold body to move it back into the dark made me growl. If I wasn't allowed to take the easy way out what made him think he could? I was here to get my closure so I can move on not do as I am told. He grabbed me shoving his face into my neck. "Bella you are here and alive."

Giving a final push I got out of his uncomfortable embrace. "Yeah even though I have better things to do."

He pushed me behind him and looked in the corner. "Thanks but we are leaving now. We have places to be."

"The kings want to see you and your . . . _pet_." The word pet was spat with disgust.

Edward gave in and pulled me behind him. Trying to free my wrist from his grip was pointless. His grip just tightened with each try. He wasn't paying attention to me anymore. After a while we came to the double doors of what I am guessing is a throne room. He dragged me into the room as I lost my temper. "Get your damn hands off me right now Eddie." My teeth were clenched with anger. His grip tightened a little more as he turned to me.

"Respect your elders and be more lady like _Bella_." His hiss to my words annoyed me more. What he said didn't help either.

Resettling the dark glasses over my eyes I glared at him. "He's right Bella. Especially here." The pixie whispered. She has pissed on the wrong tree this time. "Edward isn't to blame here after all."

"Enough pixie." I pulled on my wrist again but it was no good. "By the way where is Jasper?"

There was a long silence before she replied but I was dancing on the inside. "He's at home with the rest of the family."

I smirked at her answer. "Are you sure any of the family are at home?" I could feel her eyes on me. "Look around Alice. What do you see?"

"The kings and guard." She chided me like a five year old. "I see exactly what you see."

I winced at her words but was flooded with love, adoration and warmth. I knew exactly who it was and they were close. "You call yourselves vampires. I thought vampires were smart." Mumbling I looked in the pixies direction. "Not once have you asked why I am wearing glasses. Or why I have a limp. You haven't even mentioned or noticed my scent either of you."

The room fell silent but I heard the rustle of cloth. "Isabella you are alive and well it seems." I knew this had to be one of the kings but I didn't know who it was.

"Ya think?" was my reply.

"What have I told you about that Miss Isabella?" a smile broke across my face as I turned to the voice.

"If I don't stop with that show I'm going to get slapped." I bent down as I heard two pairs of little feet running at me. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry mam." I felt him kiss my forehead as the twins hugged my legs. "Tobs you can hug her later let's sort this out first." I felt their small hands in mine. "Go join your uncles boys." When they left he wrapped his arms around me. "By the way it was Aro."

He understand me well turning back I moved away and headed to the thrones. "I'm sorry Aro but I'm tired and so far from home. I only came to get the closure I believe I deserve. They left me not the other way around. I don't need any of this and as you can see I'm surr5ounded by supernatural. I'm no longer part of the human world." I felt the rest of the Cullens being brought into the room as the rest of my family came in. "The Cullen coven isn't to blame just those two."

"It's ok dear. But why are you still human?"

I smiled softly at that. "Waiting for my mate."

"She means other mate Aro." I felt the arms wrap around my waist from behind. I heard a gasp from the thrones and got worried. "Izz that was just Marcus showing Aro what he saw. Remember what you were told?"

There was a pause before the question was asked. "Human why do you wear those glasses?" the voice was strong and cold. Caius. I could hear the fear behind the coldness. Alice and Edward wouldn't pick it up.

"I hang around vampires and wolves so I knew of the danger. Funny I didn't think of the danger my own kind could be." My smile turned sad. Turning back to Alice and Edward I snarled. "Remember James' coven? After you killed James they came back so thanks."

The arms around me tightened in comfort. "After they left James' coven were hunting for me. They had a warning that Edwards . . . _pet_ was in danger. We ran to Forks to give the warning and find out what was going on." He paused kissing my neck to help calm my nerves. "We were always with Izzy so nothing happened. After a few months what we were to protect her from happened. Her father went missing after a call to the station. The wolves had duty to their people on the rez to take care of and we were hunting so Izzy went home from school alone. When she got there Charlie was cuffed and tied to the chair. One of the kids from school had rang the station with a bear sighting."

I patted his hand to tell him to stop. "Except when he got to the woods he walked into a trap. There was a small group waiting to ambush him. I walked into the same trap when I got home. They beat me to an inch of my life. My dad was forced to watch unable to do anything. They got a small fire started in the back of the house which alerted the wolves that were closest to the house. It didn't matter how close they were they couldn't do anything. They burst through the door with my vampires just in time for the final act." I took my glasses off turning back to the others in the room. My hair was hiding my face.

He placed a finger under my chin and kissed my temple. "Show that gorgeous face of yours Izzy." Lifting my head up with his finger I opened my eyes. "We were the last thing she saw. She only sees shadows now thanks to James."

I pouted playfully. "Hey I can still kick your ass Major." Gasps went around the room as they saw my face. The scars were worse than being blind. "They said if they weren't good enough for me to look at then no – one was."

"Bellsy." Emmett's pain filled whisper brought my love to the surface. "What have we done?"

"Nothing Emmy – bear. You aren't to blame." I told him.

"Alec could you and Felix take her to a room so she can rest?" Aro spoke up.

"Yes master." Alec took my hand lightly and led me out of the room.

"Take the boys with you Izzy. They haven't been sleeping well." Jazz told me.

AN Rose and a couple of others will get their just deserts by Bella


	5. Here be mates

Aro pov

Alec was coming back with Edward and anyone with him. His pet would be with him but would Alice be with him?

"Get your damn hands off me Eddie." From the sound of it they were here. The girl sounded pissed off and tired.

"Respect your elders and be more lady like _Bella_."

Turning to my brothers I watched as they came into the throne room. Edward had the girl by the wrist and Alice was behind her. Zoning out of the fight I looked at the girl. She was just under 5 foot with waist length chocolate brown hair. Natural streaks of red and blond made her look like an angel pixie. She was just missing her wings. As she was dragged into the room Alice moved to Edwards other side.

"Look around you Alice what do you see?"

"The kings and guard, I see exactly what you see." Alice was treating her like a naughty child. There was only a few of the guard as the rest were with the Cullens but they all could still hear everything in this room. My temper was starting to grow with these two and their attitude towards the girl.

Marcus grabbed a hold of my wrist. _She has two mates and a lot of other bonds. Only one is human._ His words and what he saw were pushed to me. It's about time I got her attention. "Isabella you are alive and well it seems."

"Ya think?"

"What have I told you about that Miss Isabella?"

"If I don't stop with that show I'm going to get slapped. Took you long enough."

Jasper Whitlock stood at the door with the rest of his coven. "Sorry mam. Tobs you can hug her later lets sort this out first. Go join your uncles boys." Once the two boys joined the others he wrapped his arms around Isabella. "By the way it was Aro."

Listening to her story made me realise how unstable she was. Being around Edward and Alice put her in so much danger. The few members of the guard with us were just as shocked. Marcus moved closer to me as he touched my hand. His interest in the girl was understandable. Her bonds were tied with us as well as a lot of other people. Only one of her bonds was human in for all those she was bonded to. It turned out she was mated to Major Whitlock but she was also mate to another.

Alec took the girl and kids to a room for the night at my request. "I'm sorry for storming your castle but I didn't like how my girl was taken. The kids wouldn't stay at home as they missed her." Jasper told us as the others came into the room. Cullens, Volturi and all of Isabella's family were in the throne room now. "She just wants peace. The closure she is looking for will help with that."

"Has she told anyone what she knows?" my sister watched the gusts closely. Jasper didn't answer but Edward growled at him.

"That bitch. She has killed us all. I hope she is happy." The anger in his words wasn't helping his case.

Jasper turned on him hissing his thoughts. "So she should be."

"She will be." A strong male voice came from the door way. The Whitlock coven had moved closer to their coven leader.

Another man stepped forward watching the two guilty Cullens. The rest of the Cullens were next to us. The men were Native American looking like they were from a Native American reservation. Both were dark skinned and big. The second one to speak was older but they both held power. "She is. Very happy."

Jasper smirked at the two as they approached him showing more Native Americans behind them. They all smelt of the woods and wolf. "Eventually got off the plane?"

"Let me guess Leah tool so long in front of the mirror." Peter Whitlock spoke up.

"Hey." A female shout echoed around the room.

"I would of said Sam." Jasper turned to his brother smirking. The teasing lightened the feelings in the room.

"Sorry Major but I am with my mate on this."

"It wasn't me. Someone decided they had to make themselves pretty."

"Then who was it Leah?" Jasper raised his brow. Watching the group was fun and could help to see the relationship of the big and mixed group.

"Paul."

"I wanted to look good for Izzy." It was followed by a slap. "Oww. For a she wolf you are a right bitch."

"Paul." Jasper reprimanded the guy who was pouting like a spoiled child. "She wouldn't know or care if we walked around naked."

"If they weren't locked up I would kill them for what they did to our Isabella." Growls of agreement were heard around the room.

"Sorry Aro this is the rest of Isabella's extended family." Jasper turned back to us apologetically. "Leah is the only female wolf in the pack."

"For now."

"Aren't we missing five?" Jasper turned back to the others.

"They are with my dad."

"She's a whore." Edward growled with shock and disgust. "Glad I got rid of it when I did. She fucked dogs and had their pups. I hoped her father kicked her and her bastard brats onto the streets." Carlisle and the others gasped at Edwards harsh words about the girl and the kids. Their disgust for Edward clear on their faces. Alice looked pleased of him as the guard growled at the pair.

Jasper attacked Edward before anyone could move. "That is my mate you are attacking. Next time I will let them three at you." He pointed to three of the males that were being held back by the others. Their eyes were blazing yellow with anger. "And never call our kids bastards or brats."

"Major stand down. Felix take him and his partner to their rooms." I stepped up to them placing my hand on Jasper's shoulder. "We will talk later."

"Demetri, Jane, Alec and Heidi please show our guests to their rooms." Sulpica smiled at me as she turned back to the guard. "Make sure they are comfortable."

"Don't mean to push my luck but could we sleep with Isabella?" Leah asked as she looked at me. "We all sleep in her room when we sleep at hers. It helps her to feel safe and it helps us to know she is well protected by us."

Jasper dropped Edward as he turned to me. "They sleep in a dog pile on the floor in wolf form usually but they can do it in human for too."

I nodded to Jane then left for my study. I hoped Isabella would feel safe here. But with Edward and Alice it was difficult to tell. Hopefully with the rest of her family here she will be comfortable.


	6. Angelic pixie

Caius pov

The Cullens have caused a thunderstorm in our world. The girl is one hell cat and nothing like Edward described. Her mate is one son of a bitch I would want beside me not against me. He is very protective of little Isabella Swan. The scars on her face around her eyes spoke of what happened to her. When that spoilt brat disrespected her it was his biggest mistake. If he keeps it up it will be his death. My mate and sisters stood straight when Aro left his throne.

The little pixie of an angel affected all of us but in a good way. "She is an angelic little pixie, isn't she?"

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that Caius." Jasper smiled sadly. "We used to call Mary Alice Brandon pixie. She demanded it and now I think I know why."

"It makes sense. She didn't want Isabella to take away her protection. After all you are Isabella's mate not hers so your protection would go to your mate not Alice." I smiled back at him. It was very rare for me or Marcus to talk in front of non volturi. I meant what I said and he knew it.

"You said she has two mates."

"Yes."

"Then where is her second mate?"

"He's here." Jasper turned to the others. "Maybe we should finish this tomorrow after Isabella has eaten."

Nodding my head I let them leave to go to the girl's room. "You are all dismissed. Sulpica could you take all the Cullens to the dungeons for the rest of the night?"

"Yes brother." She kissed my cheek. "You both need some down time brothers. Take it and I will see you in the morning."

Turning to my brother as she stood up. "She's right brother. With all the drama we need some time to ourselves."

Athena grabbed my hand as I stood up too. "Sulpica is right. We need this or you will kill them two. Come on Caius." With that I let my wife drag me to our room. "Now you can tell me what is wrong. What has my mate so distracted?"

"Isabella." Short but to the point. "Is it me or was Aro acting strange today?"

My wife and mate laughed softly. "Oh it wasn't you. Trust me. I should know that look anywhere." She sat me down on our bed and stood in front of me. "After all you look at me the same way."

"Aro?" my surprise seeped out with that one word. "We have a third queen?"

"Yes my Caius we do." Athena smiled down at me.

"But that would mean we have a fourth king." The thought would of disgusted me. But with Major Whitlock as king no – one would challenge us. "I would rather have him at my side than against me. With Isabella being a future queen and Jaspers mate it would secure his place here as well as at our backs."

"I know and yes he is the fourth king. He will need a throne but so does Isabella." She sat beside me on the bed.

"I have an idea. Could you get the number of the designer who did the other thrones?" a smirk curved my lips. "I need to run an idea past him."

"Of course my mate."

I hoped they would like it. We needed new thrones anyway and this gave me the reason for my planning. I went to find Marcus to run it by him. Hopefully he will agree with me. When we finish the talk with Isabella we will work to help her and keep her safe as well as happy.

Edward and Alice will not be allowed anywhere near her. The Cullens will be watched closely as I don't trust the women. I feel sorry for Carlisle to be mated to someone like Esme. Emmett wasn't mated to Rose but he believed he was.


	7. Family

Leah pov

"Alphas can we go to Isabella now?" Paul was getting restless as we haven't seen her since we picked the kids up. He was very dangerous like this. "I want to make sure they are ok especially after the stress."

"Soon Paul anyway how did you get her pregnant again?" Sam quizzed him. Paul was nervous as he looked to Jasper.

"She is mated to a vampire so you should of known it was dangerous." Jacob said to the beta.

Paul turned his eyes to the floor baring his neck. "Um I told her I wanted a son but our daughter was the only child I would have after what happened. You have two sons each and they are twins to boot. I have a daughter I love very much but I would like a baby boy. Isabella didn't like the idea of Dani being an only child so she said we could try again. I love that girl like the next guy so I brought up her mate but that didn't faze her. One thing led to another and we both ended up in bed."

"Is she?"

"Yes very."

"Do you know the sex?"

"No."

"I do." Jasper spoke up. "I walked in on her as she was rubbing the small bump. She has already picked a name. She wants to wait until the day before you find out your child's sex or name. But so you know I don't regret what you did. I was close by and heard everything you said. Little Dani is one lucky girl but she is big sister too." Jasper patted him on the back as we arrived at the room.

"We will come for you in the morning for you to eat." Alec told us as his sister opened the door. Isabella was asleep with the twins. "Bed time for those who still need sleep."

"Thanks Alec. I appreciate this and tell the kings that. I will tell Isabella when she wakes that we are expected. Leah could ring dad and Jake if you do the same. I'll meet them in the morning." Jasper told us as he moved towards Isabella and the twins.

"Tobs don't suffocate your mother." Sam warned the little boy.

"Sorry uncle Sam. Goodnight everyone."

"Wolf or human alphas?" I threw the question out there for the pack.

"Human for now." Jake answered.

Sam nodded. "Don't want to scare the hosts and Isabella doesn't know the lay out of the room."

Nodding we all agreed and settled down on the floor in a human dog pile. "Night alphas."

"Night Leah." They both said as they settled down either side of us. "No fighting boys."

"Yes alpha." We chorused together.

_Next day_

"Aunty Leah time to wake up. Sam said to wake up or miss breakfast." Little Jar whispered. He was the polar opposite of his twin. "Dad wants you to ring grandpa Charlie."

Yawning and stretching I stood up and smiled. "Ok Jar I'm ringing grandpa now." He ran back to the bed and climbed back on the bed. "Dad will have to meet them outside of the walls."

Picking up my phone and speed dialling Charlie was the easy part. Telling him to bring the boys and Dani was the hard part. Charlie loved the kids but he hated Edward with a passion.

"Hello."

"Hey Charlie are the kids awake?"

He laughed lightly as he answered. "They want Isabelle as she can keep them calm. They also miss the twins."

"Has Jake called yet?"

"Yeah we just finished getting ready." His answer was calm. "We are leaving in five. Tell Jasper to meet us in ten at the gates."

"Ok Charlie I better go before the lads eat all the food." Charlie laughed at that remark.

"See you soon." He hung up the phone. Time for breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

AN

This isn't an update sorry. I have really bad writer's block for this story. There is a poll up on my profile as Edward needs a mate. The result of the poll will determine on where this story goes.

Please vote or send your idea on Edwards mate in a review which ever you find easier and I will try to update as soon as I can.

Thank you

ShadowxCat


	9. AN

AN

Sorry it isn't an update. Poll for Edward's mate for Volturi Tigrin will be closing Tuesday night. So far Leah Clearwater and Kate Denali have no votes but Tanya and Jane Volturi both are tied. So please keep voting if you would like to see your favourite with Edward. Thank you.

SxC


	10. Sorry not an update

**AN** Sorry for not up dating my stories but I won't be able to up date for a while as in process of moving. I will up date again when I have moved and settled in. Again sorry but hope to be up and running again in a couple of months. Keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


End file.
